


危险关系

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 丁卡七年之痒，三米趁虚而入三观离家出走系列
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	危险关系

从混乱潮湿的梦里醒来，castiel稍稍翻了个身，汗水沿着他的额头划落，在床单上留下了一小片深色的印记。一只略有些微凉的手忽然搭上他光裸的脊背。  
“还好吗？”  
“嗯”castiel心不在焉的回应着，小幅度的调整姿势，露出更多背部肌肤，暧昧的痕迹在被晒成小麦色的皮肤上并不特别显眼，新的旧的深深浅浅交叠在一起。  
几个动作让castiel感觉之前留在他体内的东西又要流出来了，他想下床清理一下，但是Sam突然从背后抱住了他，喃喃着说“再陪我一会儿。”  
castiel妥协了，男孩把毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他的后颈轻轻蹭着，这熟悉的亲昵动作让他想到了另一个被短暂遗忘了的人……  
  
一开始，dean的确是个完美情人，他的风流不羁让castiel这个一直被家人忽视的小儿子非常着迷。在最初的热烈退却后，他们之间的问题渐渐显现出来。castiel曾想过要摆脱dean，但他们之间的情感拉扯已经太久了，而且，除去那几个动摇的瞬间，他依然爱着dean，一想起胸口就会泛起微微酸涩。  
  
他被人翻了过来，两条长腿被粗鲁地折叠起来压到肩膀上，随着操干的动作晃来晃去，床单也随之翻起雪白的波浪。  
“嗯、够了，dean”castiel断断续续地呻吟着，气息凌乱，他被男人牢牢钉住压在身下，透明润滑剂混杂着其他不明液体从两人结合的地方淌了出来，过载的快感让castiel忍不住求饶“不行了，我又要…”但是操他的人依旧不为所动“再等一下，cas”dean说着，低下头温柔的亲吻他的发丝，身下的性器却挺动得更加迅速而深入。  
  
Sam绝望的握着自己挺立的阴茎套弄着，直到乳白色的精液喷溅到屏幕上，正好洒在castiel因高潮而失神的脸上。  
Sam不是故意想偷看哥哥跟男友的性爱录像带，它就大剌剌的躺在那堆经典西部电影里，当他意识到不对劲的时候已经太迟了，castiel低沉而饱含欲望的呻吟声就像塞壬的歌声一样引诱着他，他不得不继续下去。  
  
发现录像带不见了之后castiel很慌张，dean却表现得无所谓“放轻松，宝贝，你这么辣会让看到的人自惭形秽”castiel还想抱怨几句，没来得及开口就被dean的吻堵住了嘴巴。  
  
这件事最后不了了之，录像带失踪了，castiel并没有在pronhub上发现他和dean的小视频，也就渐渐放下心来，他和dean还有很多次没有记录下来的火热性爱，这个小小的插曲很快就被他们遗忘了，这盒录像带变成了Sam的私人收藏。  
  
  
Sam有一个秘密，这个秘密时刻啃噬着他的心，让他不得安宁——他爱上了哥哥的男朋友。  
当dean说要带cas回来的时候，Sam以为这不过又是一个在派对上认识的漂亮女孩。等到新鲜劲一过，dean又会回到他旧日里风流浪荡玩世不恭的生活中去。   
让Sam没想到的是这次dean带回来的是一个年轻男人，而且这个男人真的在这住下了。  
  
castiel还记得第一次见到Sam——dean的弟弟时的情景，男孩比他还要矮上几公分。棕发白肤长相清秀的男孩略仰着头，好奇地打量了他好一会。谁知道没几年，这小子猛的蹿成了家里最高的巨人，远远把他和dean甩在了身后，当他再想揉一把那头飘逸的秀发时，场面就变得有些滑稽了。  
  
和单纯的外表不同，Sam并不是什么不谙世事的书呆子，对于在那个年纪的该知道的不该知道的事情都已了然于心。想要两个年轻气盛的年轻人睡在一张床上却相敬如宾根本不现实，虽然他们会有意避开Sam。当dean以为Sam睡着后就会变得更加放肆起来，听着castiel刻意压低的呻吟，煎熬的可不止一个人。  
  
Sam打开房门，castiel背对着他侧躺在床上。Sam轻轻的走近，拉开被子钻了进去，这点动作并没有吵醒熟睡中的人。Sam伸手摸了一下男人的头发，柔软的发丝缠绕在他的指尖，带着熟悉的香气。没有多想，他伸出手搂住了castiel。男人的身体并不像女人那样柔软，然而怀里温热的身躯还是让Sam的身体切实有了反应。  
  
盼着自己的哥哥失恋是个不该有的想法，但Sam还是忍不住这样期待。他们的感情已经走到了尽头，再深沉的爱意也在日复一日的琐碎中消磨殆尽。虽然这些年他们也没少起冲突，甚至动手把对方当仇人一样揍——然后又热烈的滚到一张床上去。但没有一次像这样，没有争执、没有吵闹，dean只是，离开了，好像他毫不在乎这个他们一起建立的家。  
  
虽然castiel试图表现镇定，但Sam还是看得出他委实不太好过。“别担心，cas”Sam不咸不淡的安慰着。  
“我也有一个兄弟，我们已经多年没联系了”castiel突然说道。Sam惊讶的看着他，castiel从来没说过这个。“家人让我在他们和dean中做选择，我根本没有犹豫”  
Sam知道他们当初在一起时受到了一些阻力，并不是所有人都能接受两个男人在一起，但他没想到castiel为此付出了这么大的代价。“我没有后悔，但是dean，dean其实一直想过安稳平静的生活，也许他后悔了…”   
  
dean是个混蛋，而且是个傻瓜，他永远不会知道自己失去了什么。而cas已经被他占有太久了，他们三个人都为这段关系精疲力竭，是时候重新开始了。  
  
最开始Sam只是想抱一抱他而已，可人类的天性大概都是喜欢得寸进尺，Sam对于自己兴奋起来的事实一清二楚，但他并没有想过要忍耐，反而加重了手上的力气，让两个人的身体挨得更紧了。这样磨蹭了几下，原本挂在castiel身上的宽松睡裤也褪了一半，只剩半截松松垮垮留在腿上。Sam把自己勃起的性器塞进了castiel肉欲的蜜色大腿之间。  
大腿内侧的皮肤光滑细腻，这感觉实在太好了，虽然并没有真的操进去，却比真枪实刀的性事更淫秽下流。Sam一边小声地叫着cas的名字，一边按压着他的大腿夹紧自己的阴茎，挺胯顶弄着。随着他的动作，身下的人也发出了断断续续的诱人呻吟。  
  
Sam的动作忽然停住了，他回过神来，心中五味杂陈，这样的反应一看就是被人给操熟了，至于那人是谁他心知肚明。想到这里，他伸出手在柔软的穴口揉了揉，试着探进一根手指，castiel扭动着挣扎了一下，但还没有醒，果然，对于这样熟稔情欲的小婊子来说，熟睡中被奸淫也是常有的事，甚至会不自觉的迎合。  
  
Sam抚摸了一下castiel已经抬头的阴茎，让他安稳了一些。在手指的开拓下，温暖柔软的肉穴里也渐渐地出了点水，Sam又加入了另外的手指，把小穴里里外外摸了个遍。  
"呃嗯"castiel的腰上缠着洁白的被单，随着Sam的动作摇摆着。他还不知道到底是谁在用手指蹂躏他的小穴，只觉得很舒服，想再多要一点，但是Sam抽出了手指，转而翻身把他压在身下。这么大的动作，就算睡的再沉，castiel也被弄醒了。  
  
刚睁眼的时候，他还没反应过来，昏暗的光线，熟悉的卧室。“你在干什么，Sam?”看清了压在身上的人后，castiel有些惊讶的问。  
Sam发现他醒了，动作顿了一下，有那么片刻，他的脸上闪过惊惶的表情，但很快，那上面就什么都没有了，恢复了往日的平静。  
“就像你看到的，我要跟你做爱”他凑到castiel耳边说道。趁着身下的人还没从他的惊人宣言中缓过来，Sam掐着castiel的下巴，强吻了他。  
“不行…Sam…这样是不对的”一吻结束，castiel喘息着说，可是他抗拒的动作是那么软弱无力，眼神游离，心虚得不敢直视Sam，看起来更像欲拒还迎。  
  
“你也硬了，cas”Sam看上去很淡定“我知道你也想要。不用担心，会很舒服的…我不会告诉dean”他越说声音越小，头微微低下来，一副受了委屈的样子。castiel有些心软，Sam再次吻了他，激情如炽，干渴缠绵，水乳交融。castiel彻底放松了，宛如一股温暖的奔泻的波浪瘫软在床上，脸上呈现出醉酒的薄红。情欲的浪潮不断翻涌，搓热了皮肤，他伸出双手搂住了Sam，温热的起伏的身体就像嘴唇一样贪婪的吮吸着，大腿也在默许下被分开了。Sam搂着他，感官更加炽烈地燃烧起来，如同炽热干渴的土地盼来了期待已久的阵雨。他吻他，吻了又吻，这具鲜活肉体散发出来的暖意与情欲，让Sam觉得自己正在castiel身上享受着广袤无垠的、满怀期待的新世界……  
  
Sam在他体内奋力冲撞着，趁castiel忍不住呻吟的时候将自己的舌头伸他嘴巴里翻搅着，搞得亮晶晶的涎水滴得到处都是。刚开始castiel还想忍着，但到后面实在是太激烈了，又一次被狠狠贯穿时，他终于忍耐不住的叫出声来“啊——太深了，Sam”  
Sam埋下头在他肩膀上咬了一口，留下一圈淡色的牙印，兴奋的说“对，叫出来，cas，让他们都知道你是我的”  
  
“我是你的”castiel爽得翻出了眼白，无意识地呜咽着。他被干的太狠了，Sam一连操了他几回，之前射进去的东西被搅成了乳白色的泡沫，从红软的穴口流了出来，显得分外淫靡。  
屋里没开灯，只有窗外的月亮窥见了他们背德的秘密，Sam注视着castiel意乱情迷的脸庞，不自觉地加快了抽动的速度，castiel感到穴道里的戳刺猛然加快加重了，他艰难的喘息了一阵，感觉到又一股温热的液体射了进来。  
  
“我爱你，cas”Sam痴迷的表白道。与此同时，他的阴茎还埋在湿热的甬道里，并没有抽出来的打算……  



End file.
